Résignation
by HiipLillyHiip
Summary: -Le désire et la haine ne sont pas 2 mm chose?-Non, ce sont simpelement 2 passion, mais se n'est pas la mm chose.-Alors comment explique tu qu'on a coucher ensemble et que tu dis me détester ?-Mêle toi donc de tes affaire Malfoy.-Ah sa redevient Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Quand Hermione fit son apparition au quai 9 ¾, se fut avec classe, élégance, mais surtout une confiance absolu, chose qu'on ne lui connaissait pas habituellement. Mais chose encore plus étrange, suspendu à son bras se trouvait Pansy Parkinson _-son ennemis de toujours-_, ensemble elles riaient aux éclats. Tout le monde se retournaient sur leurs passages, la pensée que toutes ces personnes avaient en commun était : _**« Est-ce vraiment Hermione Granger ? Qu'a-t-il bien put lui arriver ? ». **_Tous sauf ses amis de toujours, Ron et Harry, qui eux, étaient tout simplement fou de rage.

_**« Je vais réduire le pékinois en bouillit. » **_Prévint Ron, rouge tomate.

_**« Non Ron. Laissons faire Hermione, c'est une grande fille, elle sait ce qu'elle fait, j'ai confiance en elle. » **_Intervint Harry, donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Ron.

_**« C'est Hermione ? C'est quoi ce look ? » **_S'étonna Ginny, en arrivant.

_**« Aucune idée, sa doit être dut à sa copine : Pansy Parkinson alias Pékinois. » **_Répondit Ron.

Ginny se frotta le front, mal à l'aise. Elle seule était au courant de se qui ce passait dans la vie d'Hermione ces temps-ci apparemment. Mais elle ne dirait rien, parole de Weasley.

_**« Toi, tu sais quelque chose. » **_Accusa Ron.

_**« Moi ? Non ! » **_Contredit Ginny.

_**« Chéri, je t'aime, mais il faut que je te dise, tu es une très, mais alors très mauvaise menteuse. » **_Rigola Harry.

_**« Dis nous ce que tu sais, ou on te fera passer au aveux. » **_Menaça Ron. _**« Manière douce ou forte ? »**_

Ginny et Harry le regardèrent, puis Harry interrogea Ginny du regard.

_**« Il a passer l'été à regarder des films ou séries policières. » **_Expliqua celle-ci.

_**« C'est pas le sujet ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache ? » **_Attaqua Ron.

_**« Je ne peux rien dire désolé. » **_S'excusa Ginny, reculant d'un pas.

_**« Laisse là Ron, elle a raison. Si Hermione veut qu'on sache, elle nous le dira quand elle sera prête. » **_Intervint Harry. _**« Reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle soit prête. »**_

_**« Harry Potter, le roi de la sagesse, qu'est-ce que tu peux m'énerver quand tu t'y met. » **_Informa Ron, montant dans la train.

Ils allèrent rejoindre Hermione, dans un compartiment spéciale, comme chaque années. Mais là, surprise ! Pansy Parkinson. Ron, Harry et Ginny s'assirent sur la banquettes face à elles. Ron tirait la tronche, Harry d'un calme habituelle et Ginny souriait pour rassurer les deux filles.

_**« Qu'est-ce que le pékinois fait là ? » **_Agressa Ron, lançant un regard haineux à la concerné.

_**« Ron ! » **_S'écria Hermione.

_**« Je croyais qu'on allaient dans le compartiment de TES amis, parce qu'ils étaient plus compréhensif que les miens. » **_Dit doucement Pansy, à Hermione.

_**« Sa doit être le faite de te voir avec moi, qui les déstabilise quelque soit peu. » **_Objecta Hermione.

_**« Tu ne leurs à pas dit ? » **_S'étonna Pansy.

_**« Dis quoi ? » **_S'enquit Harry.

_**« Si, moi je sais. » **_Intervint Ginny.

_**« Pansy est ma sœur. » **_Déclara Hermione.

Harry et Ron explosèrent de rire, mais voyant que leur amie ne rigolait pas, ils se calmèrent et l'interrogèrent du regard.

_**« J'ai appris que j'ai été adopter en début d'été. Après ça mes parents biologique -les parents de Pansy- m'ont réclamé, c'est alors que je suis partis avec eux, et avec Pansy on a fait la paix, car après tout, on est sœur. Depuis le temps que je rêvais d'en avoir une. Bon, c'est vraie qu'au début j'étais pas emballer que se soit Pansy, mais elle c'est révélé fantastique, et je suis heureuse de l'avoir pour sœur. » **_Expliqua Hermione.

_**« Sa y'est Harry, notre petite Hermione perd la boule ! » **_S'exclama Ron.

_**« Oh il est l'heure. » **_Informa Hermione. _**« Bon, Pansy, vu l'accueil que tu as eut, tu voudrais sûrement retournée avec tes copains, comme je dois y aller. » **_

_**« Tu vas où ? » **_S'enquit Harry.

_**« Je suis préfète en chef cette année, je dois aller dans mon compartiment. Excusez-nous, on s'en va. » **_S'excusa Hermione en tirant Pansy hors du compartiment.

Hermione déposa Pansy devant le compartiment de ses amis, la prit dans ses bras et s'en alla vers le sien, celui des préfet en chef. Quand elle en ouvrit la porte elle crut rêvé, son homologue masculin était…

_**« Malfoy ! Qu'elle mauvaise surprise. » **_Observa Hermione, prenant place face à lui.

_**« Tu es en retard Granger. » **_Informa Malfoy, dédaigneusement.

_**« Oh vous êtes là, tout les deux, parfait. » **_Arriva McGonagall. _**« Jeunes gens, comme vous le savez, vous voila préfet en chef pour votre dernière année. Félicitation à vous deux. J'espère que vous serez digne de cet place. Et aussi que vous montrerez le bon exemple en évitant de vous entretué. Vous disposerez d'appartement privé, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de dire pas de bêtise, quoi que… Si vous vous tuez, sa serait une énorme bêtise, alors pas de bêtises. Une nouvelle règle à été instaurer, tout les dernières années n'ont plus obligation de porter l'uniforme de Poudlard, vous l'annoncerez au repas d'accueille. Sur ce, bon trajet. Et je répète, pas de bêtises. Monsieur Malfoy, Mademoiselle Parkinson. »**_

_**« Granger. » **_Reprit Malfoy.

_**« Pardon ? » **_S'étonna McGo.

_**« Vous avez dit Parkinson, vous vous êtes tromper, c'est Granger. » **_Expliqua-t-il.

_**« Non. Parkinson. » **_Insista McGo en refermant la porte derrière elle.

_**« Elle débloque. » **_Conclut Malfoy.

_**« Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. » **_Répondit Hermione.

_**« Elle t'a appeler Parkinson. »**_

_**« Et alors ? C'est mon nom. » **_

_**« Quoi ? » **_S'étonna-t-il.

_**« Le serpent n'est pas au courant. Pansy t'expliquera. »**_

_**« Je veux savoir Granger ! » **_

_**« Tu demanderas à Pansy. »**_

_**« Pansy ? Ce n'est plus Pékinois ? Dis moi ce qui se passe tout de suite ! » **_Ordonna-t-il, sèchement.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne dirait rien. Fous de rage, Malfoy se leva et sortit du compartiment pour se diriger d'un pas furieux vers celui de ses amis. Il en ouvrit brusquement la porte.

_**« Pansy ! » **_Cria-t-il.

Pansy le regarda, étonné, mais finit par se lever. Elle le rejoignis dans le couloir et se tourna vers lui après avoir refermer la porte.

_**« Que ce passe-t-il ? » **_S'enquit-elle.

_**« Pourquoi la vieille chouette à appeler Granger, Parkinson ? » **_S'écria-t-il.

_**« Oh… » **_Souffla-t-elle.

_**« Répond ! » **_Hurla-t-il.

Tout les élèves regardèrent par les vitre de leurs portes de compartiment, alors qu'ils virent tous Hermione, arriver, poing serrer sur sa baguette.

_**« Je t'interdis de lui crier dessus Malfoy, ce n'est pas ton chien ! » **_S'énerva Hermione.

Draco se retourna pour faire face à Hermione, dos à Pansy.

_**« Tout vas bien, Mione. » **_Rassura Pansy.

_**« Non, tout ne vas pas bien. De quoi te mêle-tu sang de bourbe ? » **_Cracha Malfoy.

_**« Draco ! Ne parle pas comme ça à ma sœur ! » **_Ordonna Pansy.

Draco se figea, avant de se retourner vers Pansy.

_**« Ta quoi ? » **_

_**« Ma sœur… Hermione est ma sœur… Ma vraie sœur… » **_Bégaya Pansy, baissant les yeux.

_**« Alors tu es une sang pure ? » **_Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Hermione.

_**« 100% pure, 100% sorcière mon cher. » **_Répondit Hermione, sur d'elle.

_**« Alors ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle une surprise. » **_Murmura Draco, troublé.

_**« Tous dans vos compartiment ! » **_S'écria McGo._** « Je vous avaient pourtant dit de montrer le bon exemple. »**_

_**« Excusé-nous professeur sa ne se reproduira plus. » **_S'excusa Hermione.

Pansy rejoignit son compartiment, ainsi que Draco et Hermione. Ils s'assyirent dans la même position que précédemment, face à face, ce toisant. Draco avait l'impression qu'Hermione avait changer et la détaillait, le problème c'est que tout avait changer.

_**« Tu as changer. » **_Lança-t-il, plus rudement qu'il l'avait pensé.

_**« Normale, je ne suis plus la sang de bourbe à tes yeux. Sa change ton point de vue. » **_Répliqua Hermione.

_**« Non. Pas seulement. » **_

_**« Alors quoi ? »**_

_**« Tes cheveux ne sont plus broussailleux, mais adopte de boucles souples, tu te maquille et la manière dont tu t'habille… » **_Commenta-t-il.

_**« Je dois prendre sa comme un compliment ? » **_

_**« Non. Oui. Je sais pas. » **_Hésita-t-il.

_**« Tu ne sais pas comment te comporter avec moi n'est-ce pas ? » **_

_**« Étant donner que ta mère est ma marraine et ta sœur ma meilleure amie. Effectivement, j'en ai aucune idée. » **_Avoua-t-il.

_**« A vrai dire moi non plus. Surtout que ma mère m'a demander d'être sympa avec toi, Pansy lui a raconter nos… Altercations. » **_Informa Hermione.

_**« Et elle m'en demandera sûrement autant à ton sujet. » **_Répondit-il. _**« Puisse que… Tu n'es plus une sang de bourbe, que tu est la fille de ma marraine, la sœur de ma meilleure amie, qu'on va être obliger de se supporter… cher nous et sûrement en dehors de temps en temps à cause Pansy, on devrait essayer de se supporter. » **_Déclara-t-il.

_**« Bien, on fait la paix ? » **_Proposa Hermione, tendant sa main.

Draco regarda la main de la jeune fille, ses ongle parfaitement limer en arc de cercle, adoptant du vernis à ongle violet très foncé, presque noir, parfaitement appliquer. Hermione avait changer.

_**« Une petite chose. Nos joutes verbales ? Ne compte même pas à ce que j'arrête. » **_Prévint-il.

_**« Moi non plus. » **_Répondit Hermione.

_**« Marcher conclut. » **_Dit Draco, serrant la main de la jeune fille.

Sa peau était étrangement douce, il en fut étonner. La jeune fille, retira doucement sa main de celle du jeune homme, pour la reposer sur ses genoux. Elle fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une petite pochette, elle posa un miroir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se remaquilla convenablement devant celui-ci. Puis elle attrapa de la mousse à cheveux et s'en mit, pour que ses boucle garde le même aspect, elle attrapa une bombe de lac et s'en aspergea.

_**« C'est quoi ses truc ? » **_Grimaça Draco.

_**« De la mousse à cheveux. Qui garde mes cheveux bien boucler. De la lac. Qui fixe le tout. C'est moldu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on ne se refait pas ! »**_

_**« Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un sort pour ça ? »**_

_**« Je n'ai pas trouver le bon encore, je m'y suis pas vraiment pencher a vraie dire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réviser cette été. Du moins pas sous cet aspect. » **_Déclara-t-elle.

_**« Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas réviser un seul de nos cours ? » **_S'étonna Draco.

_**« Non. J'étais trop occuper à découvrir ma sœur, mes parents et a apprendre à être une vraie dame avec ma mère. » **_Expliqua Hermione.

_**« Oui, ba y'a encore du travail. » **_Releva-t-il, détaillant la position de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci était accroupis par terre, pencher en avant devant le miroir.

_**« Qu'elle position aurais dus-je adopter alors ? » **_S'enquit Hermione.

_**« J'aurais plein de réponses à te donner pas très… Catholique. » **_

_**« Oui, je vois des qu'elles tu parle. » **_Rigola la Gryffondor.

Il fut étonné de ne pas la voir rougir. Et laissa même échapper un sourire amusé. Hermione le regarda, pour la première fois elle le voyait sourire, sa donnait une certaine gaieté à son visage.

_**« Bon alors, tu m'enseigne ? » **_Demanda Hermione.

Il arqua un sourcil en sa direction.

_**« Je ne parle pas, des positions non catholique, je te rassure. » **_Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.


	2. Chapter 2

On étaient arrivées depuis 1 heure et chose surprenante, Malfoy n'avait ni été méchant, ni blessant, ni insupportable. C'était troublant, de le voir aussi calme, sans réplique tordu ou vexante. Mais je m'y habituerais volontiers. Je pris un livre « Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent » de Emilie Brontë. Un grand classique moldu que j'aime lire et relire. Et partis m'installer dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Arriver au chapitre 3, Malfoy sortit de sa chambre et s'installa sur la petite table basse. Croyant qu'il cherchait une occasion de se prendre la tête je décida de rester plonger dans mon livre. Il se racla la gorge, je réagis pas. Il sifflota, je réagis pas.

_**« Granger ? » **_Appela-t-il.

Toujours aucune réaction.

_**« Granger ? » **_Insista-t-il.

Et non, toujours pas.

_**« Hermione ? » **_Dit-il.

Sous l'effet de surprise je l'achat mon livre qui tomba sur mes genoux et le regarda. Il sourit, fière de lui.

_**« Bien… Que veux-tu ? » **_Obtempérais-je.

_**« Ta mère vient de m'appeler. » **_Informa-t-il.

Non, le téléphone portable ou fix n'existe pas dans le monde sorcier, on appelle grâce à la baguette.

_**« Et alors ? Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? » **_Agressais-je, vexer qu'elle l'est appeler plutôt que sa propre fille, en l'occurrence : _Moi !_

_**« Elle a eut vent de nos chamailleries. » **_

_**« Je sais, Pansy lui a dit et j'étais là. J'ai d'ailleurs eu le droit à tout le baratin de prise de tête. » **_Répondis-je.

_**« Et bien, elle veut que je veille sur toi. » **_Informa-t-il, je ne pus m'empêcher de vivre.

_**« Tu es entrain de me dire que ma mère à confier ma protection à mon pire ennemis ? C'est tordant ! »**_

_**« Elle a confiance en moi ! »**_

_**« Pas moi ! »**_

_**« Tu devrais, je suis sûrement la personne la plus sur et qualifier pour te protégé. »**_

_**« Je ne crois pas non. »**_

_**« Qui d'autre ? »**_

_**« Harry ! » **_Dis-je aussitôt.

Son regard se voila, et je vis clairement qu'il était énervé.

_**« Bien sur… Potter… Qui d'autre ? » **_Ironisa-t-il.

_**« Écoute Malfoy, je ne voulais pas te vexer… » **_Commençais-je.

_**« Mais je ne suis pas vexé Hermione. » **_

_**« Cesse de m'appeler Hermione ! C'est … Bizarre. »**_

_**« C'est ton prénom non ? »**_

_**« Bien sur, mais tu ne m'as jamais appeler comme ça. »**_

_**« Il y a un début à tout, A plus Hermione. »**_

Je le regarda s'éloigna, ce garçon est trop bizarre. Ma baguette clignota : Un appelle, je ma mise en haut parleur.

_**« Hey chérie ! » **_Lança ma mère.

_**« Hey maman. » **_Répondis-je.

_**« J'ai parler à Draco, il ne t'embêtera plus. »**_

_**« Ouai… Je sais, mais pourquoi est-il AUSSI gentil ? » **_M'enquis-je.

_**« Il ne t'as rien dit ? »**_

_**« Rien dit à propos de quoi ? » **_M'étonnais-je.

_**« De votre mariage ! » **_Répondit-elle comme une évidence.

_**« Tu as dis : Mariage ? » **_M'étouffais-je.

_**« Ba oui, Draco à toujours sus que j'avais deux filles, car il était promit dès sa naissance à une d'elle et c'est toi. » **_

_**« Pourquoi pas Pansy ? Elle l'adore ! Moi je le déteste ! » **_M'emportais-je.

_**« Pansy est promit à Blaise. Je suis désolé chérie, mais si tu ne veux pas être malheureuse toute ta vie, il vas falloir que tu essaye de bien t'entendre avec lui. Crois moi c'est un garçon super, je sais qu'avec toi il a été dure mais c'est a cause de son éducation. Donne lui une chance chérie. » **_Supplia ma mère.

_**« Je… Je peux pas simplement effacer tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir depuis mon entrer à Poudlard… Je… Peux pas. Je suis désolé. Maman je t'en pris trouve une solution… Me laisse pas… » **_Suppliais-je à mon tour.

_**« Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire. Draco fait des efforts avec toi, je ne dis pas que sa efface tout, mais il essaye, alors essaye également. Bisous ma chérie, je t'aime. » **_Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je rangea ma baguette dans ma poche arrière et partit à la recherche de Draco, folle de rage. Je le trouva au milieu d'une horde de file en chaleurs. Quand il me vit il dut comprendre, en lisant la colère sur mon visage. Il sortit du cercle de filles autour de lui et se dirigea lentement vers moi.

_**« Comment as-tu pus me le cacher ? » **_Hurlais-je.

_**« Hermione… » **_Commença-t-il dans un murmure.

_**« Je refuse ! Tu entend ? Je ne t'é … » **_Commençais-je, voyant que tout le monde nous regardais, je repris différemment ma phrase : _**« Je ne ferais jamais ce que l'on attend de moi. »**_

_**« Ce n'es pas moi qui l'est décidé Hermione ! » **_S'écria-t-il.

Tout le monde nous dévisagea, ayant entendu Draco prononcer mon prénom. Un attroupement commençais à se former autour de nous et ses chiennes en chaleurs me lançaient des regards noirs.

_**« Je ne peux pas Draco, tu as beau essayer de faire des efforts… Je peux pas faire quelque chose qu'on m'impose… » **_Déclarais-je.

Un hoquet de surprise ce fit entendre, je l'avais appeler Draco sans même m'en rendre compte.

_**« Je t'en pris Hermione, n'en fais pas tout un drame, tout le monde rêve d'être à ta place. »**_

_**« Tout le monde maos pas moi ! Ils ont cas la prendre ma place, je n'ai rien demander. Ni cette famille, ni ce sang, et encore moins ce **__fichue mariage __**! » **_J'avais murmurer : fichue mariage, pour que personne ne sache.

Je partis telle une furie, bousculant tout le monde sur mon passage. J'arriva dans ma chambre, la porte se rouvrit peut de temps après. Je me retourna en hurlant :

_**« On ne t'as jamais appris à toquer ? » **_Mais je m'aperçu vite que c'était ma mère. _**« Que fais-tu là ? »**_

_**« Je suis venue pour te parler de Draco, mais vus votre attitude dans le parc, je pense qu'il va falloir que l'on en parle tout les 4. »**_

_**« 4 ? »**_

_**« Toi, moi, Draco et sa mère. » **_Élucida-t-elle.

_**« Bonjour Hermione, je suis Narcissa, la mère de Draco et ta marraine, mais tu peux m'appeler Marraine, Cissa ou Cissy. » **_Se présenta une femme blonde en entrant.

_**« Enchantée. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois… » **_Commençais-je.

_**« Oh mais tutoie moi. » **_Coupa Narcissa.

_**« Bien, avec tout le respect que je te dois, je ne veux pas épousé ton fils. » **_Informais-je.

_**« Malheureusement tu n'en as pas le choix. » **_Répondit Narcissa.

_**« Maman ? Je me disais bien que j'avais entendue ta voix ! » **_Arriva Draco.

_**« Chouette, un de plus ! On sera bientôt tous une grande famille alors pourquoi pas commencer maintenant ? » **_Ironisais-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

_**« Hermione cesse de faire ta gamine pourrit gâté ! » **_Intervint Draco.

_**« Tiens en plus de devenir mon mari tu veux faire mon père aussi ? » **_Répliquais-je.

_**« Je n'ai jamais demander tout ce qui vas arriver ! » **_Répéta-t-il.

_**« MOI NON PLUS ! J'en ai mare de faire partis de votre ligner de sang pure avec vos règles et coutume à la con ! » **_Hurlais-je.

_**« Ça non plus, ce n'est pas moi qui les ai choisis ces putain de règles ! »**_

_**« Draco ! » **_S'écria Narcissa.

_**« Hermione, s'il te plais chérie. » **_Supplia ma mère.

_**« Je ne deviendrais jamais une Malfoy ! Et ça je t'en fais la promesse d'une Granger ! » **_Promis-je.

_**« Mais tu es une Parkinson. » **_Répliqua-t-il.

_**« J'ai été élevée telle une Granger et je resterais une Granger. Tu sais en plus à qu'elle point je suis têtu. »**_

_**« Peut-être, mais ça tu le dois à ta maison de chère Gryffondor. » **_

_**« Bon maintenant sa suffit ! » **_Interrompit ma mère. _**« Rita Skeeter de la Gazette des Sorciers, vas bientôt arriver pour faire un article sur votre mariage qui aura lieu à la fin de l'année et ainsi le révélée à tout le monde. Je compte sur vous pour avoir l'aire du couple modèle et SURTOUT amoureux, est-ce claire ? Je ne tolérerais pas une seule bavure ! » **_

_**« La fin de l'année ? » **_M'étranglais-je.

_**« Oui, sa te pose un problème ? » **_Demanda ma mère, menaçante.

Je ne répondis pas, mais bientôt un coup fut porter à la porte.

_**« C'est elle ! » **_S'exclama ma mère.

_**« Draco prend Hermione ! » **_Ordonna Narcissa. Draco me regarda puis sa mère.

_**« Tu veux que je la porte ? » **_S'étonna-t-il.

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être abrutit ! » **_Raillais-je.

_**« Alors montre moi, Miss Parfaite. » **_Répliqua-t-il.

J'alla me mettre dans ses bras, ma mère et la sienne se mirent à sourirent.

_**« Ça c'est bizarre. » **_Déclara-t-il.

_**« A qui le dis-tu ! » **_Répondis-je.

_**« Oh moins vous êtes d'accord sur quelque chose. » **_Releva Narcissa.

On leva tout deux les yeux au ciel dans un geste identique. On se dirigea vers le porte, un faux sourire aux lèvres. Ma mère ouvrit la porte.

_**« Bonjour Mademoiselle Skeeter. » **_Saluèrent nos mère a l'unisson.

_**« Madame Malfoy. Madame Parkinson. Les enfants. » **_Salua-t-elle.

_**« C'est nous qu'elle traite d'enfants ? » **_Me demanda-t-il doucement.

_**« Je crois. »**_

_**« Pour qui elle se prend, on est censée ce marié, on est plus des gosses. »**_

_**« La ferme et sourit. »**_

Il resserra sa prise sur ma hanche, je retins un e grimace de douleur.

_**« N'est-ce pas mignon ! » **_S'exclama Rita en nous regardant mielleusement.

On alla dans la salle commune pour s'asseoir, Draco se mit dans un fauteuil et sa mère nous fit un signe, je regarda Draco, l'interrogeant du regard, il se redressa, m'attrapant par les hanches et me fis asseoir sur lui, me calant contre son torse. J'étais mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise. Mais Rita semblait contente, comme je remarqua qu'après qu'elle avait photographier le moment. Dieu que j'allais être mal quand Harry et Ron verrons ça.

_**« Alors depuis combien de temps vous fréquentez-vous ? » **_Demanda Rita.

_**« Depuis qu'on a apprit que Hermione était en réalité une Parkinson, donc environs deux mois. » **_Répondit Draco.

_**« Aussi peu de temps et déjà fiancée ? » **_S'étonna-t-elle.

_**« Le coup de foudre. » **_Élucidais-je.

_**« Le coup de foudre ne vient-il pas en générale la première fois que l'on se voit ? Alors que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps. »**_

_**« On va dire que l'on ne se connaissait pas vraiment, cette histoire de sang pure et non pure avait creusé un immense faussé entre nous, puis on a parler et apprit à ce connaître et on est tomber amoureux. » **_Mentis-je.

_**« Comme c'est mignon. La date est fixé à quand ? »**_

_**« En fin d'année scolaire, nous n'avons pas de date précise, mais nous voulons nous mariée en été. » **_Répondit Draco.

_**« Et bien, je suis heureuse que vous m'ayez choisis pour révélé cette information. » **_Sourit-elle.

_**« Nous de même. » **_Répondit-on en cœur.

_**« Allez un bisou, que je vous photographie pour l'article. » **_Dit-elle, avec un sourire béa.

_**« Pardon ? Excusez-nous, mais c'est que je suis très pudique. » **_Dis-je.

_**« Très très pudique. » **_Confirma Draco.

_**« Oh allez ! » **_Lança Rita.

_**« Oui, les enfants, faîtes donc ! » **_Soutint Narcissa avec un sourire.

Je regarda Draco avec hésitation, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes, je ferma les yeux et nos lèvres entrèrent en contact. Une sensation qui n'aurait jamais dus existé se rependis en moi. Il plaça une main dans le bas de mon dos et l'autre sur ma cuisse. Quand à moi j'en plaça une derrière sa nuque et l'autre sur sa joue. Réalisant tout d'un cou l'énormité de la chose, je me détacha doucement de lui pour pas que ça paraisse bizarre et me tourna vers Rita.

_**« Magnifique ! » **_S'exclama Rita_**. « Sa fera la une dès demain : Draco Malfoy, descendant d'une grande lignée de sang pure, vas se mariée avec son ex ennemis Hermione Granger, qui vient d'apprendre sa vraie identité Hermione Parkinson, une autre grande lignée de sang pure. Parfait ! Sur ce, a bientôt. »**_

_**« Nous aussi on vas y aller. » **_Déclara ma mère avec un grand sourire.

Il quittèrent donc tout les trois l'appartement, j'en profita pour me relever des genoux de Draco et m'enfuir dans ma chambre. Je ferma la porte et m'adossa à celle-ci. Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, voyant que j'étais prête largement avant l'heure et que le journal avais sûrement circuler, je m'assis sur mon lit, le dos contre le mur et les jambes ramené contre moi, me pinçant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. La porte se rouvrit, je ne releva pas les yeux sachant très bien qui s'était mais arrêta de pincer ma lèvre.

_**« Qui a-t-il ? » **_Demandais-je détachement.

_**« Tu te remet pas de m'avoir embrasser c'est ça ? » **_Rigola-t-il.

_**« On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question, mais pour ta gouverne, si je ne m'en remet pas c'est parce que je suis dégoûté, je ME dégoûte et j'ai envie de vomir. Satisfait ? » **_Relevant les yeux.

_**« Tu mens. »**_

_**« Tu es sur ? » **_Je me leva pour lui faire face._** « Réfléchis deux secondes, pourquoi moi, ton ennemis jurer j'aurais pris du plaisir à t'embrasser ? » **_

_**« Parce que je suis Draco Malfoy. » **_Dit-il sur de lui.

_**« Là est le problème justement. Ton nom ne résous pas tout. »**_

_**« Mon nom, mon titre, mon charme… J'ai tellement de qualité que tu ne peux qu'avoir eu plaisir à m'embrasser. » **_Répliqua-t-il ce qui me fis exploser de rire.

_**« Mais il y a autant de défaut qui me pousse à avoir envie de vomir. »**_

_**« Comme ? »**_

_**« Comme le fait que tu sois a Serpentard, que tu sois qu'une fouine, que tu sois arrogant, prétentieux, charmeur, con, abrutit… » **_Commençais-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, attrapant mon maillot il m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser. Je posa mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser, mais elles n'obéir pas et s'agrippèrent à sa chemise. Putain de main ! Je voulus reculer la tête pour échapper à ses lèvres, mais elle n'obéit pas. Putain de tête ! Je voulus lever la jambe pour lui foutre un coup bien placer, mais au lieu de ça, quand il attrapa mes jambes, elle s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de lui. Putain de jambe ! Putain de corps tout simplement ! Dieu qu'ai-je fais pour mérité ça ? Il m'allongea sur le lit, s'allongeant sur moi par la même occasion, m'enleva mon maillot et reprit possession de mes lèvres, pendant que je détachait les boutons de sa chemise. Non je ne le voulais pas, vraiment pas _****Menteuse !** **_Non non je vous assure, mon corps c'est simplement mit en commende automatique et je trouve plus le bouton d'arrêt. _****De plus en plus pitoyable.** **_AU SECOUR ! J'eu finis de détacher les boutons de sa chemise et lui enleva avant de la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il déboutonna mon jean, quand on toqua à la porte. Je me dégagea de son emprise, ramassant mon maillot pour ensuite l'enfila, je couru presque jusque la porte. En l'ouvrant je regretta d'avoir été aussi presser.

_**« Harry ! Ron ! Ginny ! Que faîtes-vous là, on devaient pas se rejoindre à table comme d'habitude ? » **_Demandais-je, comme si de rien était.

Ron était rouge tomate, Harry me regardait perplexe et Ginny d'une façon qui dit clairement _« Tu m'as rien dis ! ». _Ron me poussa pour entrer suivit de Harry et Ginny.

_**« Entrer faîtes comme chez vous. » **_Ironisais-je en refermant la porte.

Ils se retournèrent tout trois vers moi et m'interrogèrent du regard.

_**« Bizarre tu es en retard, alors que tu n'es jamais en retard et tu es toute décoiffer. » **_Fit remarquer Ron.

_**« Oui, hier ma mère est venu me voire je me suis coucher tard. » **_Répondis-je.

_**« Ton jean Hermione. » **_Dit Harry, mal à l'aise, se passant une main derrière la nuque.

Je baissa les yeux et vit que j'avais oublier de reboutonné mon jean, ce que je fis immédiatement. Ginny me tendit le journal. Une photographie magique de Draco m'attirant sur ses genoux y était, on aurait dit un vraie couple, je lus ce qui se trouvait en dessous _« Dès mon arriver j'ai pus remarquer le véritable lien entre Draco et Hermione, ainsi que leurs amour et complicité. » _Sa y'est je me sens nauséeuse.

_« Il y a pire derrière. » _Informa Harry.

M'attendant au pire je tourna la page. J'y crois pas, carrément deux page pour nous ! Une photographie magique encore plus grosse, celle de notre baiser, sa semblait si… Je sais pas comment le définir : Non catholique peut-être ? Je lus la phrase qui était rattacher à la photo : _« Ces deux là ne doivent pas s'ennuyé quand ils sont seule, félicitation à Monsieur Malfoy et à la future Lady Malfoy. ». _Une idée s'imposa à moi, leurs dirent la vérité, toute la vérité, mais ma chère mère ainsi que ma marraine me tueraient si elles l'apprenaient. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir, sachant que Draco se trouvait dans ma chambre, sa ne pouvait être que lui qui en sortait.

_**« Oh non… » **_Soufflais-je.

_**« Tiens, Potter, Weasley et Weasley fille. » **_Lança Draco en arrivant derrière moi.

_**« Draco s'il te plais, tu peux nous laisser ? » **_Demandais-je doucement.

_**« Non, qu'il reste ! Peut-être que lui pourrait nous en dire un peu plus sur ça ! » **_Coupa Ron, montrant le journal dans mes mains.

Draco colla son torse à mon dos et se pencha par-dessus mon épaule pour voir ce que Ron lui montrait.

_**« On est très photogénique tu ne trouve pas ? » **_Dit-il, moqueur.

_**« Ta gueule. » **_Murmurais-je.

_**« On fait un très beau couple, hein ? » **_Demanda-t-il à mes amis.

_**« Adorable ! » **_S'exclama Ginny en souriant.

_**« Ginny ! Moi je dirais à vomir ! » **_Cracha Ron.

_**« Harry ? » **_Demandais-je, cherchant un appuis.

_**« Je ne pense rien. » **_Dit-il d'un ton cassant.

_**« Harry… Tu peux me dire la vérité. » **_Dis-je.

_**« Oui, c'est sur qu'on se dit toujours la vérité. Comme quand tu as découvert ta véritable famille, tu me l'as dis à ce moment ? Non bien sur que non. Et quand tu es sortis avec Malfoy ? Non ! Quand tu as décidé que tu allais l'épousé ? Encore non ! Rend-toi à l'évidence Hermione, on ne se dit plus rien, parce que TU n'as PLUS confiance en moi. » **_Répliqua-t-il.

_**« Harry, ne pense pas ça, tu es mon grand frère j'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en quiconque et tu le sais. »**_

_**« Le pire dans tout ça, ce qui m'énerve, c'est que je n'arrive même a pas à t'en vouloir. »**_

Il partit fou de rage.

_**« Tu me dégoûte, tu es tomber bien bas ! » **_Lança Ron avant de suivre Harry.

_**« Cool un mariage, c'est tellement émouvant. Tu sais, j'adore les mariages, félicitation ! » **_Dit Ginny tout sourire, avant de rejoindre les garçons.

Une fois que j'entendis la porte se refermer, je me retourna brusquement vers Draco et planta un doigt accusateur sur son torse.

_**« Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? » **_Hurlais-je.

_**« C'est mon rôle Hermione. » **_Répondit-il.

_**« Et moi ce sont mes amis ! » **_

_**« Des amis comprendraient et ne te parlerais pas comme si tu étais coupable de quelque chose. »**_

_**« Mais je suis coupable Draco ! » **_M'exclamais-je/

_**« Mais coupable de quoi ? »**_

_**« Je vais t'épousé ! »**_

_**« Et alors ? »**_

_**« C'est la pire chose que j'aurais pus faire à Harry. Épousé un future Mangemort, non mais tu imagine ? Sa va l'achevé ! »**_

_**« Un Mangemort ? » **_Demanda-t-il, ses yeux s'obscurcirent.

_**« Quoi c'est pas ce que tu vas être ? Un future toutou de Voldemort ? » **_Demandais-je méchamment.

Il me gifla, les larmes se mirent à couler et je porte une main à ma joue brûlante. Je leva les yeux dans les siens.

_**« Tu as osée… » **_Soufflais-je.

_**« Hermione… » **_Commença-t-il, ses yeux retrouvant leurs couleurs gris clair.

_**« Ta gueule ! » **_Hurlais-je. _**« Tu es horrible Draco ! En plus d'être un con il faut en plus que tu me frappe ? Peut-être que tu n'as pas envie de m'épousé, et je te rassure moi non plus, mais je suis ta fiancée et c'est comme ça, alors ne relève plus jamais la main sur moi ! »**_

Je partis dans la salle de bain et m'enferma à clé, j'ouvris le robinet d'eau froide et en passa sur ma joue qui était devenue rouge.

_**« Hermione ? » **_Appela Draco derrière la porte.

Je ne répondis pas.

_**« Hermione ? » **_… _**« Hermione ouvre cette porte ! » **_

J'ouvris l'autre robinet d'eau et les mit tout deux à fond et fis de même avec les robinet du bain géant. J'attrapa ensuite ma baguette dans ma poche arrière et appela Pansy.

_**« Oui allo ? » **_Répondit-elle.

_**« Pansy, je t'en pris viens me chercher. » **_Suppliais-je, doucement.

_**« C'est de l'eau que j'entend couler ? » **_S'enquit-elle.

_**« Pansy pitié ! »**_

_**« Que ce passe-t-il ? »**_

_**« Pansy ! Prend ton balais et viens me chercher par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, elle sera ouverte. » **_Dis-je avant de raccrocher.

_**« Hermione ouvre cette foutue porte ! » **_Hurla Draco, qui perdait patience.

Je courue ouvrir la fenêtre et m'assis contre la porte, face à la fenêtre.

_**« HERMIONE ! » **_Je sursauta et laissa échapper un cris de surprise, quand un violant coup frappa la porte, me faisant ainsi trembler. _**« Hermione s'il te plais ouvre cette porte. »**_

Il commença à taper sans arrêt à la porte, quand Pansy entra sur son balais dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, quand elle me vit assise par terre, recroqueviller et Draco tapant comme un malade contre la porte. Je leva la tête et la vis, je me leva et courus dans ses bras, la serrant de toute mes forces.

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu as sur la joue ? » **_S'enquit-elle.

_**« Dra… Draco… » **_Articulais-je, me mettant à pleurer.

_**« Reste là. » **_Dit-elle.

_**« Non, laisse le ce calmer, emmène moi voir maman. » **_

_**« Il est gentil tu sais… »**_

_**« … Je sais. »**_

Elle m'aida à monter derrière elle sur son balais et nous partîmes par la fenêtre, je cacha mon visage dans ses cheveux, ayant peur de l'altitude. Quand on atterrit, elle prit son balais en main et on transplana dans le salon de notre manoir.

_**« Maman ? » **_Appelais-je.

Je vis ma mère sortir par la porte de la cuisine, quand elle nous vit elle nous interrogea du regard. Puis elle s'attarda sur moi.

_**« Qu'as-tu sur la joue ? » **_S'enquit-elle.

Je ne dis rien… Restant immobile.

_**« C'est Draco. » **_Répondit Pansy, à ma place.

_**« Oh mon dieu ! Il n'a pas fait ça ! » **_S'énerva-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. _**« Pourquoi ? »**_

_**« Je crois que je l'ai blesser. » **_Avouais-je.

_**« Comment ? »**_

_**« Je l'ai traiter de future Mangemort. » **_

_**« Hermione ! » **_Sermonna ma mère.

_**« J'étais énervée… Je sais ça n'excuse pas ce que j'ai dis mais… J'étais énervée. »**_

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? » S'enquit-elle.

« M'excuser et faire la paix, sans doute. »

« C'est une bonne idée. »

Une fois que je fus entrer, j'ouvris la porte d'entrer, Draco était toujours là, assit devant la porte de la salle de bain, il releva la tête vers moi, surpris.

_**« Sa fait une heure que je m'excuse et c'est à une salle de bain vide ? » **_

Je rigola nerveusement en allant m'asseoir à coté de lui.

_**« Je suis désolé de t'avoir traiter de Mangemort et tout… » **_M'excusais-je.

_**« Désolé j'avoir réagis… Brutalement. » **_Dit-il en caressant doucement ma joue.

Il m'attira dans ses bras.

_**« Draco ? »**_

_**« Oui ? »**_

_**« Merci de t'être excuser. »**_

_**« De rien. »**_

…

_**« Draco ? »**_

_**« Hum ? »**_

_**« Tu serais faire disparaître cette horreur de mon visage, j'en suis pas encore là avec ma mère sur l'apparence physique. »**_

Il rigola en levant sa baguette et prononça quelque chose d'inaudible.

_**« On va y arriver. » **_Dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

_**« Bien sur qu'on va y arriver. » **_Confirmais-je. _**« Sa va être dure de te supporter mais bon ! »**_

Il rigola.

_**« Tu devrais rire plus souvent. » **_Conseillais-je.

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_

_**« Sa te donne un aire plus gentil et…Vivant. » **_Il rigola d'avantage.

_**« Si jamais tu dis ça à qui que ce soit je te tue. » **_Menaça-t-il.

_**« J'ai peur. » **_Me moquais-je.

_**« Ta raison. Hermione ? »**_

_**« Oui ? »**_

_**« On a louper environs une heure de cour. »**_

_**« Merde ! » **_M'écriais-je en me relevant. _**« Mais bouge toi, vite ! » **_Dis-je, voyant Draco me regarder en souriant, toujours par terre.


	4. Chapter 4

La semaine s'était écouler lentement, Draco ne me parlait pas temps que ça, mais en dehors de la salle commune on devaient passer pour un couple au yeux de tous, ce qui était pas super, j'avoue ne pas être très doué. A pars lui tenir la main et rigoler à ses vannes pourris je ne savais pas quoi faire. Assise tranquillement dans la salle commune je goûtais enfin le plaisir d'être seule et de lire un bon livre. Effectivement cela faisais une semaine que je n'avais pas eu de moments comme sa, étant toujours accaparer soit : Par Draco, par Ginny, pas Luna, par Lavande, par Cho, par une des crise de Ron, a essayer de parler à Harry… Par tout enfaîte… Une lettre apparut soudainement dans mes genoux, l'emblème de Dumbledor était inscrit dessus, je la déplia et lut : _**Miss Parkinson, j'ai a vous parler**_. Très loquace ce Dumbledor vous ne trouvez pas ? Enfin bref, je me résigna à abandonner mon premier moment de calme depuis une semaine et me dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledor. J'arriva devant la grande porte de Dumbledor, doté d'un tableau le représentant, je souris.

_**« Hermione ! Dumbledor vous attend. » **_Annonça le portrait en s'ouvrant.

_**« Merci… Dumbledor. » **_Remerciais-je en souriant.

Je rentra et m'assis en face de Dumbledor.

_**« Votre tableau est vraiment sympa. » **_Informais-je.

_**« Comme l'originale. » **_Sourit-il. _**« Mais vous n'êtes pas à pour vantés les qualités de mon tableau et je ne vous ai pas appeler pour vantés les miennes. »**_

_**« Certes. »**_

_**« Si vous êtes là c'est que j'ai entendus parler de votre mariage avec Monsieur Malfoy. »**_

_**« Oh… » **_Soufflais-je, surprise.

_**« Qu'elle surprise ! »**_

_**« Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! »**_

_**« Je suis heureux pour vous. Et j'aimerais d'ailleurs le célébré, ici à Poudlard. »**_

_**« Comme c'est gentil à vous. Malheureusement, Draco voulait se marier en été. Et nos mères respectives doivent déjà être entrain de tout organiser pour cette date. » **_Mentis-je.

_**« Pas de soucis Miss Parkinson ! J'ai contacter votre mère pour savoir si elle avait commencer les préparations, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne les avaient pas encore commencer. Donc il ne tient qu'à vous et Monsieur Malfoy de prendre la décision. Mais comme ses choses là importe plus aux femmes qu'aux hommes, j'en discute avec vous. »**_

Il me regardait avec tellement d'espoir… Comment refuser ? Après tout que je me mari ici ou ailleurs, le résultat sera le même : Vive l'abattoir ! Qu'elle belle comparaison ne trouvez-vous pas ?

_**« Bien sur, ça me ferais extrêmement plaisir professeur, je vous en remercie. » **_Répondis-je.

_**« Non Miss Parkinson, c'est moi qui vous remercie. » **_

Je le salua et me leva.

_**« Miss Parkinson ? » **_Appela-t-il.

_**« Oui professeur ? »**_

_**« Je ne suis pas bête. »**_

_**« J'avoue ne pas comprendre. »**_

_**« Je sais pour votre mariage et qu'elles en sont les motifs. »**_

_**« Oh… »**_

_**« Vous serez heureuse Miss Parkinson. » **_Assura-t-il.

_**« Comment le savez-vous ? » **_M'étonnais-je.

_**« Le miroir de l'avenir est plus dure à trouver qu'il ne le semble, mais rien que la vérité en ressort. Se seras dure, mais je peux vous garantir que vous serez heureuse. » **_Répondit-il, énigmatique

_**« Je n'ai pas tout compris. Mais il me semble que c'est fais exprès, alors merci de me rassurer professeur et a bientôt. » **_Dis-je, voulant évité un mal de crâne imminent.

Je sortis du bureau et retourna à la salle commune. Draco était là, avachie sur le divan.

_**« Alors que voulait Dumbledor ? »**_

_**« Comment… » **_Commençais-je.

_**« Le mot sur la table basse. » **_Répondit-il, montrant le papier.

_**« Oh… Je vois. Rien de spéciale. Notre mariage se dérouleras ici, au château. »**_

_**« Quoi ? » **_S'écria-t-il en se relevant.

_**« Encore une saute d'humeur ? Sérieusement ? » **_Demandais-je, lasse, il me lança un regard noir. _**« Ok désolé, je t'écoute. »**_

_**« On ne peux pas se marier ici. » **_Déclara-t-il.

_**« Pourquoi ça ? »**_

_**« Je ne peux pas répondre. »**_

_**« Draco ! »**_

_**« Je ne peux pas, tu t'énerveras, puis tu bouderas et on aura encore le droit à une crise inutile ou tu refuserais de me parler. » **_Expliqua-t-il.

_**« Je veux savoir. »**_

_**« Bien tu l'auras voulus ! Mais tu viendras pas te plaindre après. »**_

_**« Je t'écoute. » **_Encourageais-je.

_**« Tu me laisse finir ok ? En juin, quand on se mariera, je serais devenue un Mangemort, il est de tradition que tout les Mangemort soit présent au mariage d'un d'entre eux, ce qui est évidemment impossible à Poudlard. » **_Expliqua-t-il.

Mon monde s'écroula pour la seconde fois en une semaine. Je le regarda, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquiller, je me doutais que mon expression devait être des plus ridicule mais je n'arrivais pas à me ressaisir ni a sortir une phrase d'ailleurs. Je me contentais de le fixer, attendait je ne sais quoi, le déluge sûrement !

_**« Hermione ? » **_Appela-t-il.

Ma tête se mit à tourner sous l'effet du stress et ma vision devint trouble, alors que mes jambes commençais à ressembler à du marshmallow. Je porta une main à mon visage essayant de me ressaisir, mais trop tard, je m'écroula lourdement au sol.


	5. Chapter 5

Je repris conscience lentement, mais ne me sentais pas mieux, la tête me tournais encore et une horrible envie de vomir se faisait ressentir. Je tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Draco, accroupis, je me redressa brusquement, provoquant un vertige. Draco, le remarquant plaça un oreiller derrière mon dos pour que je sois redresser sans être assise et me fis reposer dessus. Puis il me tendit un verre d'un liqueur verdâtre et visqueuse, que je lorgna, sa simple vu accentuait d'avantage mon envie de vomir. Voyant que je ne prenais pas le verre, il l'avança verre moi dans l'intention de me le faire boire, d'un mouvement brute, je dégagea le verre qui se reversa sur le jean de Draco, celui-ci, étonné par mon geste bascula en arrière pour se retrouver sur les fesses. Il me regarda, avec un mélange de surprise et de colère, puis peu à peu la colère disparut de ses yeux et d'un mouvement de baguette la tâche verdâtre s'enleva de sans jean, dans un petit Pouf !

_**« Tu devrais avoir confiance en moi. » **_Dit-il en se repositionnant accroupis.

Je partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Puis je me calma peu a peu.

_**« C'est toi qui me parle de confiance ? » **_Demandais-je, gardant un sourire mi amusé, mi énervé.

_**« Oui ! Tu es ma fiancée et tu vas devenir ma femme Hermione. » **_Rappela-t-il.

Me sentant un peu mieux, je me releva, il fit de même.

_**« Qu'elle est le rapport ? » **_

_**« Le rapport c'est que MOI je serais toujours là pour toi. » **_Déclara-t-il.

_**« … Vraiment ? » **_Demandais-je d'une voix tremblante. _**« Et quand tu seras Mangemort et que tu m'abandonneras pour tué je ne sais qui ? Tu seras là pour moi aussi ? Tu imagine à qu'elle point j'ai lutter pour combattre l'idée que tu deviendrais Mangemort, tu m'as même gifler quand je te l'ai dis ! » **_Finis-je, en criant.

_**« Parce que ça m'as énervé que tu dise une chose pareil ! »**_

_**« Pourquoi comme tu savais que c'était vraie ? »**_

_**« A ce moment là je savais qu'il y avait aucune chance d'y échapper mais je ne me résignais pas ! » **_Hurla-t-il.

_**« Et s'était une raison pour me gifler d'après toi ? » **_Hurlais-je à mon tour.

_**« Parce que sa m'as fais mal ! » **_Continua-t-il.

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_

_**« … » **_Il eut l'aire de se calmer d'un coup et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures

_**« Pourquoi ? » **_Répétais-je plus calmement. _**« Pourquoi ! » **_Insistais-je.

_**« Parce que c'est toi ! » **_S'énerva-t-il.

_**« Moi ? » **_M'étonnais-je.

_**« L'entendre de TA bouche… C'est pire que l'entendre de la bouche de Lucius, ou même de Blaise, et pourtant c'est mon meilleur ami. » **_Expliqua-t-il.

_**« Pourquoi moi ? » **_Ne compris-je toujours pas.

_**« Parce que j'ai beau lutter mais depuis la première fois que je t'ai vus je suis attirer par toi. » **_Avoua-t-il.

_**« Arrête tu me déteste ! Ou détestait, car je reconnais que ces derniers temps sa va mieux, mais je ne sais jamais si c'est de la comédie ou de la gentillesse. »**_

_**« Si je te détestait comme tu dis, c'est parce que tu étais une sang de bourbe et en plus d'être attiré par toi, tu étais meilleure que moi dans quasiment toutes les matières. » **_

Je ne savais plus quoi dire… Déjà qu'il y avait une drôle de tension entre nous depuis le début de la semaine, que je jugeais d'inexplicable, sa allait être pire… Mon regard fus soudainement attirer par ses lèvres. Je détourna les yeux vers un point dans la pièce. Il manquait plus que ça !

_**« Hermione sa va ? » **_Demanda-t-il.

_**« Très bien. » **_Murmurais-je.

Il s'approcha doucement de moi, il avait sûrement peur de m'effrayer… Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

_**« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui a ? » **_S'enquit-il.

L'envie de lui faire mal me prit.

_**« Je dois aller parler a Harry. » **_Déclarais-je, froidement.

D'un coup, il me lâcha, comme si je l'avais brûler et recula.

_**« Peut-être que c'est ton clan, ton meilleur ami et je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais JE suis ton mari Hermione. » **_Dit-il.

_**« Comme si je pouvais l'oublier, tu me rabâche les oreilles avec ça 24h/24 et quand c'est pas toi, c'est ma mère qui m'appelle pour me parler de se fichu mariage, qui me demande de fixé une date pour la cérémonie, une autre pour qu'elle m'accompagne chercher ma robe tandis que ta mère t'accompagnerais acheter ton costumer, de qu'elle couleur seront les robes des demoiselles d'honneurs, qui seront justement mes demoiselle d'honneurs, et tes témoins qui sont-ils et leurs costumes blanc, noir, vers, bleu, rouge… La couleur des décorations dans la salle, les décorations magique de mon choix, qu'elle cadeau nous voudrions… » **_M'emballais-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et interrompis ma tirade en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je le repoussa violemment et me mise à hurler :

_**« Non mais sa va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es malade ! » **_

Il me regarda de se regard à tomber par terre… Je me sentis fondre. Alors je me jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à mon tour, glissant mes mains derrière sa nuque, alors qu'il enlaçait ma taille. Je lui retira précipitamment sa chemise et lui mon maillot, il déboutonna mon jeans et moi le siens. Se retrouvant rapidement en sous-vêtements, on s'allongea sur le canapé. Et la, en pleins milieu de la salle commune, je fis ma première fois avec Draco Malfoy, mon fiancé.

Je me réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil commençait à peine a se lever, je me trouvais nue dans les bras de Draco, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux alors qu'une évidence s'offrait à moi : J'ai coucher, pire j'ai fais ma première fois avec un futur Mangemort. Je me leva précipitamment, pris une douche et m'habilla tout aussi vite, et partit dans la grande salle pour petit-déjeuner, alors que Draco dormait toujours. Qu'elle lâche vous direz-vous ! Et bien oui, j'ai fuis et je sais que c'est lâche mais je ne suis tout simplement pas prête à l'affronter. En arrivant dans la salle commune, une chose me surpris, Ginny et Luna se trouvait juste là, au commencement de la table, et les garçons et Lavande étaient à notre place habituelle : au milieu. Je partis m'asseoir à coté de Luna, face à Ginny.

_**« Coucou les filles ! Ba qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? » **_Demandais-je.

Luna me donna un coup de coude et me montra ses yeux puis Ginny, AH ! Elle veut que je regarde les yeux de Ginny, je le fis donc, ils étaient rouge et gonfler.

_**« Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » **_M'enquis-je.

_**« Harry… Il m'a quitter… Il dit qu'il m'aime plus… » **_Pleura-t-elle.

J'attrapa sa main sur la table et la serra fort dans la mienne, puis je tourna la tête vers la cause de ses malheurs et le vit rire aux éclats avec Ron. Ginny suivit mon regard puis me dit :

_**« Le pire c'est que me briser le cœur lui est égale ! » **_S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle arracha sa main de la mienne.

_**« Excusez-moi. » **_Murmura-t-elle en partant de la grande salle en courant.

_**« Oh mon dieu la pauvre… J'étais là et je peux te dire que c'était pas beau à voir… » **_Souffla Luna.

_**« Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait plus c'est bien ça ? »**_

_**« Pire, il l'a humilier Mione… » **_Elle eut les larmes aux yeux en y repensant._** « J'ai tellement mal pour elle. »**_

Une des faculté de Luna était la compassion… Elle l'avait avec tout le monde, même les personnes qu'elle n'appréciait pas, quand à moi je l'avais que pour les personnes que j'aimais, et Ginny faisait partit d'une de celle qu'on ne touche pas. Folle de rage, je me leva et alla me positionné face à Harry de l'autre coté de la table. Il ne me prêta aucune intention.

_**« Harry ! » **_Appelais-je, la colère se faisant ressentir dans ma voix.

Pour bien me montrer qu'il ne voulais pas me parler il parla encore plus fort. J'attrapa un croissant et lui lança dans la tronche en hurlant :

_**« HARRY ! »**_

Il se leva d'un bond. Le silence se fit et l'attention se porta sur nous. La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit, je n'y prêta pas attention, mais Harry si.

_**« J'ai compris, Ginny a courus dans tes jupons et toi tu vas aller te plaindre à Malfoy ? Profite-en il est là ! » **_Cracha-t-il.

Je tourna la tête et vit que s'était lui qui venait d'entrer.

_**« Non moi je veux te parler Harry. »**_

Il me fit signe de le suivre et ont sortit de la grande salle.

_**« Que me veux-tu ? » **_Demanda-t-il, la porte passer.

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_

_**« Quoi ? »**_

_**« Pourquoi lui briser le cœur, lui dire que tu voulais rompre était moins cruelle que de l'humilier. » **_Dis-je les larmes aux yeux, repensant à Ginny.

_**« Et toi, tu crois que c'était pas cruelle d'épouser un Mangemort ? » **_Lança-t-il.

_**« Et tu le remet sur le tapis ! Ce qui ce passe entre Draco et moi ne te regarde pas ! »**_

_**« Et ce qui se passe entre Ginny et moi ne te regarde pas non plus. »**_

_**« Ginny est ma meilleure amie et tu l'étais aussi avant de décidé de ne plus me parler. »**_

_**« Ou plutôt avant que tu décide d'épouser un Mangemort. »**_

_**« Draco n'est pas un Mangemort ! » **_Le défendis-je.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je le défendais, mais qu'il parle de lui de la sorte me m'étais hors de moi.

_**« Peux-tu me jurer qu'il ne le deviendra pas ? » **_Interrogea-t-il.

_**« Harry… Je ne peux pas, parce que je ne sais pas. » **_Mentis-je, a moitié.

_**« Ne pas connaître la personne avec qui tu vas passer ta vie, c'est un peu fort quand même. Mais tant que te ne pourras pas m'affirmer qu'il ne deviendra pas Mangemort, on ne pourra plus être amis. Et Ginny j'avoue y être aller fort et je regrette… Je pense que par la même occasion j'essayais de t'atteindre et c'est mal… J'ai l'impression de ressembler à Malfoy quand je suis comme ça… » **_Pensa-t-il.

_**« Il n'est pas réellement comme ça tu sais… »**_

_**« Je sais. »**_

_**« Vraiment ? »**_

_**« Oui. Je te connais, tu ne serais pas prête à te marier avec lui si il était réellement comme ça… »**_

Je lui souris et commença à partir.

_**« Hermione ! »**_

_**« Quoi ? » **_Me retournais-je.

_**« Peut-être qu'un de ses jours on pourra se voir et tu me racontera la partie cacher de Malfoy qui te fais craquer. » **_

_**« Quand tu veux. » **_Souris-je.

_**« Et j'irais m'excuser au près de Ginny. »**_

Je lui souris de nouveau et m'en alla, mais fus vite intercepter par Pansy, elle me regardait avec un grand sourire.

_**« Qu'est-ce qui a ? » **_Interrogeais-je.

_**« Tu as coucher avec Draco ! » **_S'exclama-t-elle.

Une fille de 5ème années qui passait à coté de nous s'arrêta et me dévisagea.

_**« Quoi ? Je vais me marier avec ce mec c'est si étonnant que ça qu'on est des relations sexuelle ? » **_M'énervais-je.

La fille baissa la tête et s'en alla.

_**« Tu est d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui et moi qui pensait que le sexe détendait. » **_Se moqua-t-elle.

_**« Pansy ? Met la sourdine, sa fera des vacances à tout le monde ! » **_Lançais-je les larmes aux yeux avant de m'enfuir.

Je partis me réfugier dans ma chambre et me mise à pleurer. La porte s'ouvrit.

_**« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **_S'enquit Draco.

_**« Dégage ! » **_Ordonnais-je.

_**« Sa va pas ? »**_

_**« Vas-t-en ! » **_Criais-je.

_**« Tu as coucher avec moi et maintenant tu me jette ? »**_

_**« Oh désolé, c'est vraie que sa dois te changer, d'habitude c'est TA spécialité ! »**_

_**« C'est quoi le problème ? »**_

_**« JE TE DETESTE ! Voila c'est quoi le problème. » **_

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_

_**« Parce que tu vas devenir Mangemort et j'ai coucher avec toi. » **_Dis-je, honteuse.

_**« Oh c'est que ça ! » **_Lança-t-il.

_**« Que ça ? » **_Hurlais-je en me relevant.

_**« Pourquoi tu t'énerve, on vas pas en faire tout un drame. »**_

_**« Le drame c'est que j'ai perdu ma virginité avec un Mangemort ! »**_

_**« Futur Mangemort. Attend quoi ? Virginité ? » **_Capta-t-il.

_**« Oh joue pas sur les mots, futur Mangemort et Mangemort c'est du pareil au même ! Et oui ma virginité, pourquoi tu es surpris ? »**_

_**« Un peu oui ! »**_

_**« Je te déteste ! »**_

_**« Peut-être, mais tu me désire. »**_

_**« Faux. »**_

_**« Le désire et la haine de sont pas deux même choses ? »**_

_**« Ce sont deux passions mais ça n'a rien a voir. » **_Certifiais-je.

_**« Alors comment explique-tu qu'on est coucher ensemble et que tu dis me détesté ? »**_

_**« Mêle toi donc de tes affaires Malfoy ! » **_

_**« Ah sa redevient Malfoy ! » **_Lança-t-il, moqueur.

_**« Non mais sa te fais rire ? »**_

_**« Pour être sérieux ? Oui ! » **_Confirma-t-il.

_**« Tu n'es qu'un con ! »**_

_**« Je sais tu me la déjà dis. »**_

_**« Sors de ma chambre ! » **_Ordonnais-je.

Il souffla d'agacement et sortis en claquant la porte. Décidément, j'enchaîne connerie sur connerie. Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire et le pire dans l'histoire c'est que je suis réellement attiré par lui… Je commence même à m'attacher à lui et pourtant Merlin seul sait combien je le hais !

* * *

_**Si demain je ne vais pas en cour, comme il y a encore grève, le prochain chapitre sera surement mis demain =)**_

_**Bisous Bisous.**_

_**Lilly. 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

Je regarda autour de moi… Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Peut-être que c'est un futur Mangemort mais c'est également mon futur mari, non ? Donc je dois le soutenir, non ? Mais le soutenir pour quoi ? Pour devenir Mangemort ? C'est au-dessus de mes forces, et pourtant… C'est mon rôle. Je sortis de ma chambre et m'approcha de Draco. Il me regarda, perplexe.

_**« Calmé ? » **_S'enquit-il.

_**« Oui. Bon écoute, je serais ta femme dans quelques mois et je dois te soutenir, enfin, j'imagine que c'est mon rôle… » **_M'embrouillais-je.

_**« Viens en au fait. » **_Dit-il.

_**« Bien ! Je veux te soutenir, vraiment, mais si je dois te soutenir pour que tu devienne Mangemort ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, je pense que j'ai le droit à des réponses. » **_Expliquais-je.

_**« Je t'écoute. » **_Dit-il avec son éternelle sourire en coin.

_**« Pourquoi veux-tu devenir Mangemort ? »**_

_**« Qui te dis que je le veux ? »**_

_**« Sa veux dire que tu ne veux pas ? Alors pourquoi le devenir ? »**_

_**« Parce que j'ai pas le choix. »**_

_**« Tu as toujours le choix, c'est après que tu ne l'auras plus. »**_

_**« Tu comprend pas… » **_Souffla-t-il.

_**« Alors explique moi ! » **_Ordonnais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

_**« Ne pleur pas, pas encore… Je ne suis pas habituer aux larmes je ne sais pas quoi faire ! » **_Avoua-t-il.

_**« J'ai besoin de comprendre. »**_

_**« Mais tout ça ne te regarde pas. »**_

_**« Au contraire, je vais être marier a un Mangemort, tu te rappelle ? » **_Demandais-je, en lui souriant doucement pour le rassurer.

_**« Je me rappelle. » **_Répondit-il en me regardant bizarrement.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

_**« Cette discussion n'est pas finit ! » **_Informais-je.

Draco sourit, amusé. Puis je partis ouvrir la porte et vit Dumbledor, avec un sourire. Je me dégagea pour le laisser entrer. Quand Draco le vit arriver dans la salle commune il eut une expression plutôt… Marante. Je partis m'asseoir a coté de Draco, et Dumbledor s'installa dans le fauteuil.

_**« Jeune gens, votre mariage est avancer ! » **_Déclara-t-il.

Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

_**« A quand ? » **_Se risqua Draco.

_**« Au lieu de vous marier en été, vous vous marierez en hiver ! Décembre pour être précis, sa seras mon cadeau de noël, quoi de plus beau et romantique qu'un paysage plein de neige pour un mariage ? »**_

Il ne leurs laissa pas le temps de parler et partit.

_**« Tu as peur ? » **_Demanda Draco, brisant le silence.

_**« Non. » **_Répondis-je, sur de moi.

Bizarre, je n'ai pas peur, je sais même plutôt heureuse… Je ne comprend plus rien…

_**« Je n'aurais pas pus trouver une femme aussi courageuse. » **_Rigola-t-il.

Je lui donna un coup.

_**« C'est ça, moque toi ! »**_

_**« Hermione ? »**_

_**« Hum ? »**_

_**« Tout qu'on de fait je suis contente que ce soit toi. »**_

Je tourna la tête vers Draco, il regardait le plafond, puis mes yeux se posèrent sur sa main poser sur sa cuisse, je l'attrapa et la serra dans la mienne. Je fus surprise quand Draco serra à son tour ma main sans faire de commentaires. J'aimais la sensation qui se répandait en moi chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je laissa ma tête tomber sur l'épaule de Draco et celui-ci posa la sienne par-dessus.

_**« Je tiens a toi tu sais… » **_Murmura Draco, pensant que je dormais.

_**« Moi aussi. » **_Avouais-je, en resserrant ma main sur la sienne.

Nouveau silence, pas un silence gênant, un silence doux et reposant.

_**« Draco ? »**_

_**« Hum ? »**_

Sa va devenir une habitude !

_**« Tu tiendrais assez a moi pour me faire une faveur ? » **_Tentais-je.

_**« Quoi ? » **_Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

_**« Tu as dis que tu ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort, et je le veux pas non plus alors tu ne pourrais pas… Essayer de ne pas le devenir ? » **_M'enquis-je.

_**« Comment ? »**_

_**« Laisse moi en parler a Dumbledor. Enfin, au moment venue. »**_

_**« Bien. »**_

_**« Vraiment ? »**_

_**« Si sa peux te faire plaisir. »**_

…

_**« Draco ? »**_

_**« Hum ? »**_

_**« Merci. »**_

Pour toute réponse il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux, je frissonna à son contact. Je m'endormis dans cette position, apparemment il fut réveiller avant moi, parce que quand je me réveilla, j'étais allonger, seule et j'entendais l'eau de la douche coulé dans la salle de bain. Il sortit de celle-ci peu de temps après, complètement près et me sourit tendrement.

_**« Tu as une sale tête quand tu te réveille. » **_Se moqua-t-il.

_**« Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas habituer a dormir sur un canapé avec un Serpentard casse couille ? » **_Supposais-je, en souriant.

_**« Tu t'es tromper : Le prince des Serpentard casse couille. » **_Rectifia-t-il.

_**« Ah mais bien sur, si son altesse veut bien m'excuser je dois aller prendre une douche. » **_Rigolais-je.

_**« Oh mais bien entendu. » **_Sourit-il.

Je passa a coté de lui et partit prendre une douche a mon tour. Quand j'en sortis, je salua Draco et partit à la recherche de Pansy. Je rentra dans la salle commune et m'arrêta devant la table des Serpentard, tous n'osèrent pas me regarder. Soyez la fiancée du prince et on vous craindra automatiquement. Pansy se leva et se mit devant moi.

_**« Désolé. » **_Dis-je.

_**« J'aime pas quand on se dispute. » **_Avoua-t-elle.

_**« Moi non plus ! » **_Affirmais-je.

Je la serra dans mes bras.

_**« Il faut que je te parler, bon là il faut que j'aille manger mais… Ce soir ? Après les cours ? » **_Proposais-je.

_**« Dans ta salle commune ? »**_

_**« Non ! Euh… Près du lac ? »**_

_**« Parfait ! »**_

_**« Bonne journée, je t'aime. » **_Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

_**« Moi aussi. Bonne journée. » **_Répondit-elle.

Je m'éloigna d'elle et partit rejoindre Luna et Ginny.

_**« Salut les filles ! » **_Lançais-je.

_**« Salut Mione ! » **_Répondirent-elles en cœurs.

**POV EXTERNE.**

_**« Dîtes les filles, pourquoi Lavande ne mange plus du tout avec nous ? » **_Questionna Hermione, curieuse.

_**« Elle mange avec les garçons. » **_Répondit Genny en attrapant un pain au chocolat et croquant dedans.

_**« Oui mais de là a ne plus du tout nous parler… » **_Ajouta Hermione.

_**« Elle drague Ron. » **_Intervint Luna, dont le regard venait de se voiler. _**« Vous m'excuser j'aimerais faire un tour a la bibliothèque j'ai pas finis un devoir. »**_

Celle-ci partit, Hermione eut l'irrésistible envie de la suivre, elle se tourna vers Ginny qui parlait avec une fille de sa classe : Anna, une fille discrète. C'est bon elle ne la laisserait pas toute seule.

_**« Il faut que j'y aille, devoir de préfet ! » **_S'exclama Hermione en se levant rapidement.

_**« D'accord à tout à l'heure Mione. » **_Répondit Ginny.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et sortit de la grande salle, elle repéra Luna qui sortait dehors. Elle la suivit et la vit, au loin, s'asseoir au bord du lac. Tout le monde aime le lac ou quoi ? Elle partit s'asseoir a coté d'elle, visiblement la jeune fille ne fut pas surprise car elle ne sursauta pas et ne releva même pas le fait qu'elle avait dit qu'elle serait à la bibliothèque.

_**« Je savais que tu viendrais. » **_Déclara Luna.

_**« Visiblement oui. » **_Répondit Hermione.

_**« Tu es loin d'être dupe, j'ai constater que tu avais remarquer mon changement d'attitude suivit de mon départ précipiter. » **_Continua Luna.

_**« Dis moi qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »**_

_**« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Tu ne m'as pas dis, toi, quand tu es tomber amoureuse de Draco. » **_Répliqua Luna.

_**« Draco ? Tu l'appelle Draco ? » **_S'étonna Hermione.

_**« C'est ton fiancée, il mérite le respect. » **_Répondit simplement Luna.

_**« Je sais que je ne te l'ai pas dis et je vais te dire une chose que personne ne sait, même pas Ginny et pas encore Pansy. Je suis tomber amoureuse de Draco il y a seulement 2 jours. » **_Avoua Hermione.

_**« Mais tu es fiancée à lui depuis plus de deux jours ! » **_S'exclama Luna.

_**« Je te promet de t'invité à dormir à l'appart' un de ses jours, bientôt, on s'enfermera dans ma chambre et insonorisera la pièce et je te raconterais tout. » **_Promis Hermione.

_**« Bien… Alors a moi de te répondre… Je suis amoureuse de Ron. »**_

_**« Ron ? Ronald Weasley ? Ron ? » **_

_**« Oui ! » **_Confirma Hermione.

_**« Je suis désolé Mione, je sais que c'est ton ex et que sa se fait pas de tomber amoureuse de l'ex d'une de ses meilleures amies mais… » **_Commença-t-elle.

_**« Oh je suis une de tes meilleures amies ? » **_L'interrompit Hermione, avec un grand sourire, toucher.

_**« Ba oui ! »**_

_**« Ohhhh ! »**_

_**« C'est tout ce que tu as retenue ? »**_

_**« Hein ? Ah oui le truc d'ex et tout ça. Ah non mais tu sais je m'en moque moi, j'aime pas Ron ! » **_Reprit Hermione.

_**« Mais il va sortir avec Lavande de toute manière… »**_

_**« Comment le sais-tu ? »**_

_**« C'est Lavande ! Elle arrive toujours a avoir ses « proie » » **_Rappela-t-elle.

_**« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Lavande et moi ce n'est pas le grand amour, tu crois que c'est pourquoi ? C'est une fille snob, chiante, égoïste, perfide et sans enterré. Toi Luna… Tu es la fille la plus gentille, rigolote, amusante, passionnée et passionnante que je n'ai jamais vus. » **_Déclara Hermione_**. « Ne regrette jamais de ne pas être elle, quoi qu'il arrive, parce que tu as quelque chose de rare : Tu es vraie et c'est ce qui fais de toi une personne fantastique. » **_Finit-elle.

Luna regarda Hermione, les larmes aux yeux et la prit dans ses bras.

_**« C'est la chose la plus adorable qu'on m'est jamais dite ! » **_S'exclama Luna. _**« Merci Hermione, Merci vraiment. »**_

_**« Je le pense. »**_

_**« J'aurais un petit service a te demander. » **_Avoua Luna en se détachant de la Gryffondor.

_**« Parler à Ron ou tué Lavande ? » **_Supposa Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

_**« Parler à Ron, pour savoir si il m'aime bien… » **_

_**« C'est comme si c'était fait ! **_» Assura Hermione.

Luna lui sourit pour la remercier.

* * *

**_Alors ce chapitre vous plait-il ?_**

**_J'attend vos avis avec impatience !_**

**_Bisous Bisous._**

**_Lilly x3_**


	7. Chapter 7

Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur Ron, se trouvant en plein milieu d'un couloir.

_**« Hey Ron ! On peut parler ? » **_Demanda Hermione.

_**« Oh mais bien sur et tu veux parler de quoi ? Du fait que tu m'es larguer l'année dernière ou du fait que tu es sortis avec Malfoy peu de temps après et que tu vas l'épousé ? » **_Attaqua-t-il.

_**« Je croyais que tu ne m'en voulais plus d'avoir mis un terme a notre relation parce que tu ne m'aimais pas. »**_

_**« C'est vrai. »**_

_**« Alors qu'elle est le problème ? »**_

_**« TU VAS TE MARIER AVEC MALFOY ! Tu vois vraiment pas où est le problème ? Moi je vais te le dire : TU es le problème. » **_S'écria Ron.

_**« Ron, je n'ai jamais voulus que ma relation avec Draco se mette entre nous, ok ? Tu es mon ami et que je me mari avec Draco ou n'importe qui d'autres, ça ne changera rien ! » **_Certifia Hermione.

_**« Parce que tu croyais pouvoir débarquer comme une fleur en nous annonçant que tu vas épousé notre pire ennemis et que cela ne changerais rien entre nous ? » **_

_**« Oui je le pensais ! Sincèrement, parce que tu es censé être mon ami, Ron ! Harry aussi, vous êtes censé vouloir mon bonheur avant tout, mais apparemment sa ne fonctionne pas comme ça de votre point de vue ! »**_

_**« Dis moi que tu l'aime ! » **_Ordonna Ron.

_**« Quoi ? » **_S'étonna Hermione.

_**« Dis moi que tu aime Malfoy ! » **_

_**« Mais ça changerais quoi ? » **_S'entêta Hermione.

_**« DIS LE ! »**_

_**« OUI J'AIME DRACO MALFOY, SA TE VAS ? C'est MON fiancé et que tu l'accepte ou non, je l'épouserais, tu entend ? Et si jamais tu continue a me parler sur ce ton et à t'en prendre à moi ou même à lui, ça sera fini ! Tu me perdras pour de bon. » **_Hermione lui lança un regard noir et s'en alla comme une furie, sous les yeux ahurit de tout les élèves présent.

Elle entra dans les première toilettes venu et se mit à crier de toute ces forces. Un petit rire se fit entendre, elle se retourna et vis Mimi, le fantôme.

_**« Oh ! Salut Mimi, désolé je ne savais pas que tu étais là. »**_

_**« Tu l'as bien remis en place le rouquin ! » **_Rigola-t-elle.

_**« Tu étais là. » **_Conclu Hermione.

_**« Comme la moitié de Poudlard. » **_Ajouta Mimi.

Comprenant que Mimi allait se moquer d'elle encore longtemps, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. En sortant elle tourna a droite mais une main se referma sur son poignet.

_**« Non mais lâche moi ! » **_Ordonna Hermione, en se retournant elle vit que c'était Rosie. _**« Ce n'est pas le moment là ! » **_Dit-elle, énervé.

Rosie était comme elle si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ce que Draco appelait « Sang de Bourbe. ». Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle connaissait Rosie, elles n'étaient pas super potes, mais elles se parlaient de temps en temps.

_**« Sa ne va pas Hermione. » **_

_**« Si sa va… » **_Murmura Hermione, pensant à son mariage.

_**« Je me doute que ce marier dois être super stressant. » **_Ajouta Rosie.

_**« Comment tu… Oublie, tout le monde sait. » **_Réalisa Hermione.

_**« C'est entrain de te monter à la tête, c'est ça ? »**_

_**« Ouai. »**_

Rosie fouilla dans son sac et sortit une plaquette de médicament qu'elle lui tendit.

_**« C'est quoi ? » **_S'enquit Hermione en saisissant la plaquette.

_**« Ce que, nous, moldu appelons des anxiolytiques. » **_Répondit Rosie.

_**« De la drogue ? »**_

_**« Non ! C'est contre l'anxiété, le stress… Enfin tout ça quoi. Sa te détend. » **_Expliqua Rosie.

_**« Merci Rosie, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. » **_Remercia Hermione.

_**« De rien, je dois y aller là. On se voit plus tard. Salut ! » **_Dit Rosie en s'en allant.

_**« Salut Rosie ! »**_

Elle regarda encore la plaquette quelque seconde. Puis décidé elle alla dans les toilettes, d'autres bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas envie de revoir Mimi, une fois lui avait suffit. Arriver au toilette, elle sortit un comprimer de la plaquette et la mit dans sa bouche, puis elle alluma le robinet et se baissa pour récupéré l'eau dans sa bouche, une fois le comprimer avaler elle se redressa et éteignit l'eau.

Les jours passèrent, exactement trois. Hermione prenait de plus en plus de comprimer, pensant que c'était bien pour elle, jusqu'à ce moment où sa plaquette fut vide et qu'elle commença à divaguer.

Elle se réveilla se matin là et attrapa la plaquette sur sa table de nuit pour se rendre compte qu'elle était vide. _**« C'est rien, j'ai pas besoin de ça pour vivre ! » **_se dit-elle. Elle se prépara, mais une étrange sensation se faisait ressentir, elle se sentait mal et vide. Elle descendit déjeuné, comme d'habitude elle était en compagnie de Luna et Ginny, mais cette fois, comme ils ne restait plus de place, elles étaient près des garçons et de Luna. Seulement une personne la séparait de Ron.

_**« Qu'elle connasse ! » **_S'exclama Ron, assez fort pour que Hermione l'entende.

_**« Ron ! » **_Sermonna Harry.

_**« Non mais tu as vus ? Pour qui elle se prend, il y a trois jours elle me hurle dessus en plein milieu des couloirs et là elle se met juste a coté. »**_

_**« Et tu voulais qu'elle se mette où ? » **_Répliqua Harry.

_**« Aucune idée, mais pas ici ! » **_

_**« Grandit un peu Ron. » **_Souffla Harry.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron.

_**« Oui Ron, écoute donc Harry : Grandit un peu. » **_Conseilla-t-elle, avec un sourire hypocrite.

_**« Je comprend que tu sois de mauvaise humeur, si je devais me taper une fouine, je le serais sûrement aussi. » **_Répliqua Ron en se tournant vers Hermione.

Le garçon présent entre le lion et la lionne, sentit que c'était pas une bonne idée de se trouver entre eux, il décida donc de s'en aller.

_**« Les gens que je me tape, comme tu dis, ne te regarde absolument pas. » **_Rétorqua Hermione.

_**« Ah bon ? Parce que si j'ai bonne mémoire, à un moment c'était moi. » **_Rappela-t-il.

_**« Ouh… Merci de me rappeler ce moment… Pitoyable de ma vie. » **_Lança-t-elle.

Elle était à cran et se défouler lui faisait du bien.

_**« C'est sur que coucher avec moi n'est pas la même chose que coucher avec Malfoy, lui il y a plein de filles qui lui sont passer dessus avant toi ! Toute les filles de Poudlard ou presque savent ce que ça fait de se retrouver au lit avec Malfoy. Sa te gêne pas qu'elles connaissent toutes l'anatomie de ton mec ? » **_Renvoya Ron.

_**« Et toi ça te gêne pas que je dise a tout le monde à qu'elle point tu n'assure pas au lit ? » **_S'énerva Hermione, perdant patience.

_**« Moi au moins j'ai le mérite d'avoir coucher avec toi parce que je t'aimais. C'est quoi son excuse a lui ? Un pari ? Un défi ? Un jeu ? Une blague ? Parce que soit réaliste, pour qu'il daigne coucher avec la sang de bourbe que tu es, il doit forcément avoir une raison. »**_

_**« Peut-être que je lui plais ? C'est en générale pour ça que les gens couchent ensemble… Sauf la fois où j'ai coucher avec toi, ce jour là j'ai vraiment dus être cinglé ou avoir de la merde dans les yeux. » **_

_**« Fais toi une raison Hermione, tu n'as rien avoir avec toute les filles qu'il c'est taper. Pourquoi du jours au lendemain il aurait coucher avec toi si ce n'était pas par profit ? »**_

_**« Oh mon pauvre Ron, tu ne sais rien. Et c'est justement ce qui fait que t'es paroles ne m'atteigne même pas. » **_Répondit Hermione en se relevant.

_**« Je ne sais rien ? Et que devrais-je savoir ? Que mon ancienne meilleure amie est devenue la pire traînée que Poudlard est connut. » **_Dit Ron en se levant à son tour pour lui faire face.

Hermione le gifla de toute ses forces, pire que le coup de poing qu'elle avait adresser à Draco en troisième année. Des larmes se misent à coulé sur ses joues, blessé.

_**« Tu sais Ron, j'ai appris quelque chose en ce début d'année. Les meilleurs amis n'existe pas. Ce ne sont que des menteurs qui se rapproche de toi pour sortir avec toi, disant qu'il t'aime et d'autre conneries dans le genre. Ma pire erreur et de m'avoir faîtes avoir. Je ne t'aimais pas Ron, j'avais seulement besoins de quelqu'un qui m'aime… Et je pensais que tu m'aimais. Tu vois, je suis sortis avec toi par profit comme tu dis. » **_Cracha Hermione en tournant les talons.

Elles se rendit en cour, avec le professeur Rogue (-'), et les Serpentard. Elle s'installa à une table et son futur époux s'assit à coté d'elle. Au bout de dix minutes de cours, un papier volant se posa devant elle, elle l'attrapa et le déplia. _**« Je suis désolé Hermione, j'aurais pas dus dire ça, et je sais que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure. On fait la paix. Ton meilleur ami, -quoi que t'en pense- Ron. » **_Hermione le froissa et se retourna pour faire un bras d'honneur à Ron. Elle se remise droite quand la main de Rogue s'abattit violemment sur sa table, en sursautant elle le regarda.

_**« Miss Parkinson, j'ai entendus dire que ces derniers temps vous créée beaucoup de… Scandale. Mais sachez que mon cour n'est pas fait pour vos caprices. » **_Susurra Rogue.

_**« Vraiment ? Alors il sert à quoi ? » **_Demanda Hermione, faignant la surprise_**. « Non parce que, en tant que Gryffondor faut dire les choses comme elles sont, avec vous je n'apprend rien. »**_

_**« Ne me manquer pas de respect Miss Parkinson ! » **_Ordonna Rogue, élevant le ton.

Hermione se leva et Draco, exaspérer se massa l'arrête du nez.

_**« Parce que ce n'est pas ce que vous faîtes tout les jours ? Envers moi et ceux de ma maison ? » **_Rétorqua Hermione.

_**« Mademoiselle Parkinson ! » **_S'exclama Rogue.

_**« La vérité vous gêne-t-elle professeur ? Préférez-vous que je dise que vous faîtes du favoritisme. »**_

_**« Moins 50 points à Gryffondor. »**_

_**« Bien entendu, comme toujours. Je pari que d'ici la fin de l'heure, on aura perdu environs 150 points comme à chacun de vos cours. »**_

_**« Sortez de ma salle de classe Mademoiselle Parkinson ! » **_S'écria Rogue.

_**« Avec grand plaisir. » **_Répondit Hermione en s'en allant.

Hermione sortit du château et partit s'asseoir au bord du lac, l'endroit qu'elle aimait temps. Quand la cloche sonna elle retourna en cour et se prit la tête avec encore d'autres élèves. Draco s'approcha d'elle.

_**« Non, me parle pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour parler de mariage ou d'autres conneries dans le genre ! » **_Prévint Hermione.

Il la tira jusqu'à une salle libre et ferma la porte derrière eux.

_**« Tu t'es assez donner en spectacle aujourd'hui ! » **_Décréta Draco. _**« Va falloir que tu te calme, c'est pas qu'avoir une fiancée rebelle et légèrement folle me gêne, mais tout de même, un peu de tenue ! »**_

_**« C'est ça moque toi ! »**_

_**« Non, mais je suis sérieux. »**_

_**« Viens en au fait. »**_

_**« C'est ma phrase ça. »**_

_**« Drago. » **_Dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

_**« Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, mais vas falloir que tu m'explique. »**_

_**« Tout vas bien ! » **_Certifia Hermione.

_**« Hermione, s'il te plais, que se passe-t-il ? Tu peux tout me dire, je suis… »**_

_**« Mon fiancé. Oui je sais, tu me le répète a longueur de temps comme un vieux disque rayé ! » **_S'exclama Hermione.

_**« Parce que c'est ce que je suis, non ? » **_

_**« Bien sur. » **_

Hermione, le regarda désolé et s'en alla. Elle intercepta Rosie.

_**« Salut Rosie ! Dis tu n'aurais pas une autre plaquette de ces fameuse pilule ? » **_Demanda Hermione.

_**« Hermione tu as déjà fini la plaquette ? Ce n'est pas des bonbons ! » **_Informa Rosie. _**« Sa peut être dangereux. »**_

_**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère parfaitement. »**_

_**« Tu es sur ? »**_

_**« Bien sur ! »**_

Rosie lui tendit une autre plaquette et s'en alla. Hermione soupira de soulagement, mais quand elle se retourna elle vit Draco qui la regardait, soupçonneux. Elle lui sourit, pensant que sa suffirait mais quand elle essaya de partir, il attrapa violemment son bras et lui arracha la plaquette des mains.

_**« C'est quoi ? » **_Demanda Draco.

Voyant qu'Hermione ne répondait pas, il prit les devant.

_**« J'aurais besoin d'un ou d'une sang de bourbe ! » **_Hurla Draco, Hermione lui lança un regard noir. _**« Né moldu ». **_Se rattrapa-t-il.

Un garçon approcha.

_**« Je suis né moldu. » **_Déclara-t-il.

_**« Bien, peux-tu me dire ce que c'est. » **_Demanda Draco en lui donnant la plaquette.

_**« Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine. » **_Intervint Hermione.

_**« Alors c'est quoi ? » **_Ignora Drago.

_**« Des anxiolytiques. »**_

_**« Sa sert à quoi ? » **_Demanda Drago.

_**« A ce détendre si on en prend un, si on en prend plusieurs… Sa peux servir de drogue. Tu sais ce qu'est une drogue, pas vrai ? » **_Répondit le garçon.

_**« Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, merci. » **_Répondit Drago.

Le garçon lui rendit sa plaquette et s'en alla.

_**« De la drogue ? Vraiment ? » **_Demanda Draco.

_**« Ba euh… Pas vraiment. Sa m'aide à décompresser. » **_Répondit Hermione.

_**« Tu en a déjà pris ? Honnêtement. »**_

_**« Oui. »**_

_**« Combien ? »**_

_**« Une plaquette. »**_

_**« En ? »**_

_**« … 3 jours. » **_Hésita-t-elle.

_**« Super ! Je sors avec une drogué. » **_Se lamenta Draco.

_**« C'est pas comme si tu voulais être avec moi, que tu m'aimais. » **_Répliqua Hermione en arrachant sa plaquette de la main de Draco. _**« Tu eux savoir pourquoi j'en prend ? Parce que j'ai besoin de me sentir mieux. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je vais épousé un mec qui ne m'aime pas, que j'ai perdu mes amies, que le garçon que je considérait comme mon frère m'adresse à peine la parole et que je deviens complètement folle avec toute cette histoire. »**_

Draco, la regarda partir, ne sachant que dire. Hermione arriva devant le tableau.

_**« Mariage. » **_Souffla-t-elle.

L'homme sur le tableau acquiesça et la porte s'ouvrit. Il fallait que cette histoire de mariage la suive partout ! Elle vit une chouette à la fenêtre, elle l'attrapa et prit la lettre avant de lui donner a manger. Elle posa la lettre et prit un comprimer. Se sentant mieux elle se lança dans la lecture de la lettre.

_« Coucou ma chérie, c'est maman. Oui je sais, ça fais quelques jours que tu es sans nouvelles et je m'en excuse. Je t'écris pour te dire que ton mariage auras lieu le jour de noël, plutôt classe, non ? Ça va être trop romantique ! J'ai hâte de voir ta tête et celle de Draco quand vous verrez ce que Narcissa et moi avons préparer. Gros bisous. Ta maman qui t'aime. »_

Elle déchira avec rage la lettre en de milliers de petits morceau.


	8. Epilogue

Draco entra et je me retourna face à lui en lui tendant la lettre de ma mère, il l'a prit et la lut.

_**-Joyeux noël. **_Ironisais-je en me retournant pour partir.

_**-Hermione ? **_Appela-t-il.

Je me retourna et le vit à la même place que tout à l'ehure a l'exception près qu'il avait un genou a terre et tenait un écrain en velour.

_**-Approche. **_Dit Draco.

Je m'éxécuta et m'arrêta devant lui.

_**-Relève toi Draco, c'est pas drôle.**_

_**-Ce n'est pas fais pou être drôle figure-toi. **_Répliqua-t-il. **_Je veux réellement t'épouser Hermione, la vérité c'est que je tombe amoureux de toi un peu plu chaque jours. Même si tu peu être une vrai peste, que tu es Miss je sais tout, que tu chiante même insupportable… Je sais que l'on est déjà fiancée et que donc je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de te demander ta main aujourd'hui, mais si je le fais ce n'est pas aux yeux du monde mais au notres. En te demandant de m'épouser c'est te demander si tu SOUHAITE m'épouser et si tu m'aime ne serais-ce qu'un peu._**

J'hocha doucement la tête, les larmes aux yeux incapable de prononcer un mot. Il mit la bague a mon annulaire gauche et se releva pour me serrer contre lui, puis il m'embrassa, baiser auquel je répondis. J'allais devenir Madame Hermione Malfoy, a vraie dire sa faisait des mois que j'allais le devenir, mais pour la première fois, je le ressentais vraiment et non pas comme une obligation, je me mariais parce que je le voulais ! Il me regarda et me souris d'un sourire sincère qui me fis fondre.

_**-Alors pour noël ? **_Demanda-t-il.

_**-Pour noël. **_Confirmais-je.

_**-Tu as raison, joyeux anniversaire a toi aussi. **_Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je l'embrassa de nouveau.

.

.

_**Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! Non je rigole ! Sa fais trop gimauve ^^**_

_**En tout cas j'ai décidé de vous faire un épilogue, parce que je n'avais plus d'imagination et je me suis dis que je ne laisserai pas ma fiction sans fin, alors ce n'est pas la fin que je voulais, ou même que vous vouliez mais bon ! C'est mieux que rien, non ?**_

_**Bisous a tous et merci beaucoup. Pour ceux que ça interresse je vais faire une autre fiction sur DRAMIONE, car même si cette fiction je n'arrive pas a écrire de suite, sa ne veux pas dire que je peux pas en écrire une autre =).**_

_**333**_

_**PS : J'ai changer le titre de ma fiction en Résignation, je trouvais que sa collait plus.**_


End file.
